


开窍

by TsuruueYuki



Series: 厂律 [1]
Category: IDENTITY V 第五人格
Genre: M/M, 厂律 - Freeform, 杰律
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuruueYuki/pseuds/TsuruueYuki
Summary: 杰律／厂律 有NTR情节 R18本章杰律





	1. 上篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 杰律／厂律 有NTR情节 R18  
>  本章杰律

里奥露出见了鬼的表情。  
鬼知道他为什么会在接班的时候看到这样一幅光景。  
这天他和杰克都被排在红教堂，杰克早班，他晚班。  
虽然对这份“工作”还非常迷惑，里奥还是习惯性敬业地抖擞精神准备开始今天的猫鼠游戏。毕竟，他还是很喜欢这种掌控一切的感觉，只要有武力和一点小小的伎俩，就可以将那些弱小的求生者在手中揉玩捏碎，这比从前所处的那个“正常”的世界可有意思多了。  
所以当他绕过一堵危墙，听见一阵急促压抑的喘息声时，大概用了十秒钟左右的时间想明白这是什么声音。  
他实在没想到有人在这种地方兴致十足。  
鬼使神差地，里奥放轻了脚步，伸着脖子慢慢把缠满绷带的头转过墙角，沾着不少灰尘但还看得出是白色的绷带覆盖下露出深绿色的皮肤和一只黑溜溜的眼睛，那只眼在看清远处密码机旁的两个人时，瞳孔瞬间缩了起来。  
站在密码机前，双手钳着一双白皙大腿的是杰克，今天他穿着玫瑰爵士礼服，正背对着自己这边，看起来衣冠整齐，不过正面什么样子就不知道了。被绑在密码机上的人裤子已经被褪掉，上半身却好端端地穿着深空黑的衬衣，领带被解下来用于把原主人的双手绑在密码机的立柱上，整个人因为手臂绑得过高而被迫挺直了身体，腰弯弧度显示着他的不安，两颗醒目的兔牙紧紧咬着下唇。  
居然是他的老对头，那个巧舌如簧的律师。  
里奥惊得倒抽了一口气。作为一个正经的老实人，他虽然听说过有些贵族会玩这样的把戏，但没想到自己有一天会亲眼撞见——还是两个熟人。  
他所在的位置离两人不远，即使只是轻微的抽气，敏锐如杰克也应该能察觉到。但此时显然不能以通常情况论，那名身形瘦高的杀手像是得了个新奇的玩具，正专心把自己的某个身体部位埋在律师身体里，有规律地挺动撞击。  
“嗯、唔……混、混蛋……”  
“律师先生，口出恶言可不符合你的、嗯……身份。”  
杰克的声音听起来非常亢奋，在说到“身份”两个字时，他用力向前一顶，不禁溢出一声粗重的呻吟，尾音加上了几个愉悦的转弯。  
“呃……”  
律师发出一声痛苦又愉悦的长叹。他试图向后挪动身体，但双臂被缚使不上力气，拼命向上缩起身子只是换来杰克某处短暂撤出后更深的嵌入。  
“呜……你、杀死……我……”  
律师想说，你直接杀死我吧，别再折磨我了。但杰克并不给他好好说话的机会，他左手放下弗雷迪的大腿，改为拢过他的腰。弗雷迪的腰肢细得不像个中年男人，隔着衬衫能触摸到不多不少的骨骼肌被薄薄一层脂肪包裹，弹性适中，带着些不常锻炼的慵懒，此时绷紧到了极点，又因为铁爪带来的不适微微颤抖抗拒着，杰克像是察觉到他即将崩溃，改为小幅度动作浅入浅出，右手则伸到背后取了一支玫瑰，手指灵巧地剥出茎秆。  
“给你……”绅士宛如轻叹般地耳语，把茎秆缓缓插进律师的分身。  
“呃唔——”  
律师仰起脖子悲鸣，但随即被杰克以口堵住了声音，后者像是要把他整个拆吃入腹般舔咬着他的唇瓣，脸颊，舔掉他眼角溢出的生理性泪水，绕到耳侧以舌尖描绘耳廓，然后猛地挺身，完全没入被冷置许久的后庭。  
弗雷迪大张着口，巨大的刺激让他发不出任何声音，只能胸口剧烈起伏着发出类似风箱拉动时的翕忽声，刚刚被舔干净的脸颊又是两道毫无知觉的泪水流下来。但这似乎远远没到杰克想要的程度，他趁着律师内壁绞紧加快了速度，直到律师僵直的身体软软地瘫在密码机上，镜片下的双眼彻底失去焦距，这才不紧不慢地弯腰一颗颗解开律师的纽扣，抬手在他胸口用指刃划下一个十字。  
“莱利先生。莱利先生？”  
宛如恶魔般的声音在耳边反复呼唤，夹杂着温热的气息，但身下猛烈的动作却不给人任何喘息的空间。这样唤了五、六声后，弗雷迪的眼神才重新聚焦，虚弱地看向施虐的人。  
“这里……想不想出来？”  
杰克用正常的右手拨弄着弗雷迪可怜的小东西。它被塞入了不该出现在此处的东西，本应发泄过一次却被堵住出不来，这会儿还充血硬着，在杰克手里瑟瑟抖动，显得很是可怜。  
“变态……”  
弗雷迪努力集中精神，用沙哑的声音作言语上的反击。  
“呵呵……”  
弗雷迪一声惨叫，杰克骤然收紧了手，若无其事地揉了一把，本就紫胀到快要爆炸的分身敏感地弹了起来。  
这样会玩坏吧？里奥吞了一口口水，不自觉地迈上一步。他踩到了什么东西，发出清脆的一响，神志不清的律师似乎并没发现，但杰克偏了偏头，他应该已经发现这边有人了，里奥想。但他不知为什么并不慌张，反而很是期待接下来的剧情。  
“莱利先生，您最好能想清楚，自、己、的、立、场。”  
弗雷迪恨恨地看一眼趴在自己肩头的面具，闭上眼睛。  
“拜、拜托你……”  
“嗯？你说什么？”  
“……我说，拜托你，快点操我，然后让我出来——”  
弗雷迪用仅有的力气，泄愤般地低吼。  
“呵呵……真让人难以拒绝的请求……”  
杰克不再缓进缓出，他开始专心进攻弗雷迪体内的敏感点，看到身下人半闭着眼不做抵抗的样子略感不满，于是低头稍微用力啃上他的乳尖。  
里奥又走近了一些，此刻他能清晰地看到弗雷迪的乳头在杰克粗暴的亵玩下挺立起来鲜红欲滴的样子。他感到自己大脑里有什么东西爆炸了。  
弗雷迪哀哀地叫着，他已经一秒钟都忍不了了，白皙纤细的双腿努力缠上杰克的腰，扭动着想让杰克尽快缴械，好放过自己。  
“快、快一点儿……”  
杰克面具下的眼睛眯了起来。他瞥一眼越走越近的厂长，开始了最后冲刺，每一次动作都重重打在弗雷迪最深处，撤出前还要在内壁彻底研磨一下。  
“啊——”  
达到顶点前的瞬间，杰克抽出分身，同时不紧不慢地把弗雷迪体内的花茎抽了出来。  
里奥清晰地看到弗雷迪周身剧烈颤抖着射出长长一道白线，笔直地落在密码机和密码机前的地上。杰克则长舒一口气留在弗雷迪敞开的黑色衬衫上，他双手依然被绑着，上半身被半吊起来，双腿大开着完全失去了力气，从里奥所在的角度看不见他是睁着眼还是昏了过去，不过只有杰克知道，在失去意识的瞬间，他在弗雷迪耳边低声说了一句：  
“似乎有个你的老熟人在看着呢，律师先生。”  
接着，杰克略微整理了自己的衣着，完全没有转身看向里奥这边，径直走了。  
他本来只是心血来潮在游戏结束后跟这位律师先生玩一玩，之后干脆利落地开膛破肚或是丢进地窖放走。但现在看来，似乎把这位律师先生就这样留在这里，会更有意思一些。  
里奥眼见着杰克头也不回地离开，接着感知到他的气息完全消失，这才确认这位同事真的下班了。弗雷迪还是一动不动，浑身上下只有腰和小腿由于肌肉过度使用微微痉挛着，他的头上甚至开始飞起了乌鸦。  
里奥踌躇了片刻，还是走了过去。


	2. 下篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇cp厂律

红教堂，这是“杰克”的主场，比起军工厂，红教堂的地形稍微复杂了一些，带有宗教色彩的建筑、墓地总让里奥有些无所适从感。  
身为一个老实人，即使被改造成“监管者”，也会对统治着人们精神世界的神学抱有一些起码的敬畏。  
尽管这些东西在别人眼里或许就是些破烂——尤其在这个失序的世界里。  
比如眼下，面对密码机上失去意识的被害人，如果是在密涅瓦军工厂撞见这一幕，里奥多半会本能地把他扯下来，拖到厂房那行字的前面，等弗雷迪悠悠醒转，看到那行猩红色的“我会找到你们”，惊恐地看向自己时，再痛痛快快给他致命一击。可此处失去了具有纪念意义的场景，里奥居然没往那个方向想。  
另一方面，之前目击的一幕给他的三观造成了非常大的冲击。  
弗雷迪的腰已经软了下去，穴口流出的白色浊液渐渐干涸。他白皙纤长的腿上布满了细长尖锐的红印，一看就是某种巨大的钢爪蛮力束缚后留下的，衬衫凌乱地半挂在肩膀和手臂上，胸前两点在微凉的空气中颤巍巍地挺立起来，看起来像个被玩坏了的妓女。  
里奥颇为嫌弃地抹了一把，心想，杰克这家伙平时不动声色，没想到还挺能干。他的指腹比常人粗大一倍，表面皮肤又粗糙，弗雷迪被蹂躏许久的后穴格外敏感，被刺激得周身扭动了一下，逸出一声带着哭腔的嘤咛。  
“呜……”  
那声音像濒死的呻吟，又像爱人耳鬓厮磨间悠长婉转的叹息，里奥的耳膜像是接收到了什么特别信号，顺着神经直接传导到大脑深处某处不可知的区域，让他整个人打了一个激灵。  
妈的，这个骚货。  
一想到弗雷迪现在的样子是拜别人所赐，里奥心里升起一股无名邪火，他说不清自己此刻的心情究竟是什么。  
那家伙操得你这么舒服吗？里奥想扯起弗雷迪的领子问，又觉得实在无端。  
他的一把邪火无处发泄，一瞬间，他又想起弗雷迪对自己做过的事。里奥自问一直把弗雷迪当作挚友和精英学者在尊敬，而弗雷迪居然背叛了他，还被人弄成这幅婊子一样的光景，这让他感觉到双重的愤怒。  
于是他想也没想，直接把早就硬得发烫的东西塞了进去。  
弗雷迪惨叫一声，如果硬要比的话，里奥的家伙没有杰克的长，却比杰克要粗硬得多，弗雷迪的内壁一下子被撑的没有一丝褶皱。他才被折磨了两轮，即使遭受这么大的刺激，居然也没立即醒过来，只在昏迷中发出一声声痛苦的呻吟。  
莱利先生的上半身还通过双手绑在密码机立柱上——他的格子领带此时看起来可更加艳丽了——密码机因为里奥的动作而微微颤动着，就像它平时被破译时那样，但此刻却笼罩上一层情色意味。  
里奥不禁想，要是一边操一边让弗雷迪破译这台密码机，会不会很带劲儿？  
想到就去做是里奥一贯的原则，于是他大手一扯松开了弗雷迪双手的束缚，把他整个瘦弱的身躯都揽在身上，让他双手还着自己脖子，两人的下半身因此嵌得更深了一些。  
“唔……”  
弗雷迪因为体位的变更稍微清醒了一点，但当他看到映入眼帘的深绿色肌肤和上面烧伤的痕迹，觉得自己一定是见鬼了，又把眼睛闭了起来。  
“别装死，给我睁眼！”  
里奥早就发现了弗雷迪的小动作。他粗鲁地用空着的右手拍着弗雷迪的脸蛋儿，逼他睁开眼抬头看着自己。  
“我插得你还舒服么，大律师？”  
里奥的声带多多少少受到了烟熏的影响，改造成监管者后又发生了一些变化，这让他平时沉默寡言。而此时弗雷迪听来，陌生的声音竟让他感觉好受了一些。  
他尝试着把酸涨麻木的腰挺直一些，以显得自己更有底气：  
“老伙计，说、实在……我没、没想到，你们监管、监管者都……好这口，呃！”  
也许是被抱在怀里恢复了一些体温，被蹂躏到昏迷的律师此时又呈起口舌之利来，但毫不意外地被里奥不间断的动作打断。他下意识咬紧了下唇，两颗兔牙显得格外可怜又无助，这让里奥快意无比。  
“我可纯粹觉得有趣、呃！才陪你玩玩，老伙计，想不到你还挺喜欢这把戏……唔！”  
弗雷迪的内壁已经被充分操开，里面软得一塌糊涂却还带着括约肌的紧致，里奥也被他一次次无意识的圈紧搞得呼吸不稳。  
他低声咒骂了一句，抱着弗雷迪的身体转了一百八十度，满意地听到律师先生突然高亢的吟叫。  
他把弗雷迪的上半身按在密码机上，附在他耳边发出恶魔般的密语：  
“看看你的伙伴们都做了些什么……只有一台破译完成。来，试试看，做些你擅长的事，比如，呵……破译他，我就送你去那该死的地窖，怎么样？”  
里奥知道弗雷迪一定会答应的。只要有利益，这家伙什么都能出卖，何况眼前的诱惑是逃出生天和巨额奖金，即使前提是同伴的尸体，和他自己……  
果不其然，弗雷迪低着头略略平定了一下呼吸，就开始艰难地破译。  
里奥当然不会让他顺顺利利地完成任务。他开始尝试各种方向和力度，戳到某处软肉时，弗雷迪浑身剧烈地一颤，顶端喷出稀薄的液体同时一股电流掠过，好不容易破译到一半的密码机进度退回了一截。  
“嘿，我们的大律师工作效率下降了？”  
弗雷迪付在密码机上大口呼吸，他此刻实在没精力和里奥斗嘴，更何况眼下惹怒这个监管者对他其实没什么好处。他平定了一会儿呼吸，伸出双手打算继续破译，里奥却牵走了他的右手，轻巧地别在他自己身后，弗雷迪扭头看向里奥，眼中带着些“为什么说话不算”的质疑。  
里奥耸耸肩。  
“我想，我们的大律师肯定也不喜欢乏味的游戏。看，即使是单手，你肯定也能用娴熟的技巧和丰富的知识解决的，对吗？”说到“技巧”两个字，里奥还特别加重了语气强调，弗雷迪咬牙切齿又无可奈何，只能转过头，伸出颤巍巍的左手断断续续地继续破译。  
这场折磨一直持续到浓雾散去，天快黑时，密码机上方的灯才终于打开，照在地面上显示出惨白的光芒，一如弗雷迪此时的脸色。  
他已经半分力气都没有，此刻就算里奥把他拖到地下室绑上，他也再吐不出一个字。  
但里奥居然如约把他丢在了地窖口。  
“今天弄得你还算舒服吗？”  
弗雷迪迷迷糊糊听到里奥讥讽的声音。  
他勉强挤出一丝微笑，叫了大半天的喉咙已经像个破风箱发不出一点声音，弗雷迪只能用口型比划着自己想说的话：  
“糟透了，老伙计，难怪玛莎她总抱怨对你不满意。”  
里奥似乎看懂了他的口型，低头凑近他，露出一个恶意的笑容。  
“你比她更棒。”  
说完，里奥把弗雷迪推进地窖口，不再看这个嘴硬的律师还会做出什么反应。  
反正，“逃离”也只不过是这个虚假的游戏用来骗取求生者欲望的假象——  
那么，下次见，我的老伙计。  
-完-


End file.
